


Floofty's Clone

by RoseDragon529



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Clones, Floofty becomes a parent on accident, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: Floofty makes a clone using their and Buddy's DNA mixed together. The machine breaks, and now they have to deal with what came out.
Relationships: Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist, Floofty Fizzlebean & Snorpy Fizzlebean, Floofty Fizzlebean & The Journalist, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	1. Birth

Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and Floofty just wanted to get some sleep. They curled up in bed with a pillow on top of their head, trying to drown out the raging storm. Suddenly, they heard a different, much more concerning noise, the sound of an alarm sounding down in their basement lab. They groaned, dragging themself out of bed and pulling their leg on, cursing under their breath. They knew that the alarm could only mean one thing: one or more of their current... Experiments had failed, and they'd have to go and clean up the aftermath before it started stinking the house up. 

As Floofty opened the door to the lab, they gave an exasperated growl to see that every single one of their experimental stasis tubes had broke, with broken glass, amniotic fluid, and the "specimens" inside covering the floor. Floofty sighed, grabbing a pair of thick gloves and starting to clean up.

"The storm must have caused an electric surge... I thought I fixed that after the last time... Dammit I'm gonna have to ask for more hair."

Floofty idly prattled on to themself as they scooped up everything solid and dropping it in a biohazard bin, until they grabbed something that grabbed back. Now, if they were asked, Floofty did NOT shriek and jump back, rather, they let out an exclamation and slipped a little on the fluid still on the floor. Regaining composure, they carefully picked the specimen back up, taking it over to the nearest sink to clean it. As they carefully wiped the gunk off its form, the specimen began to cough up goo, before letting out a wailing cry of a first breath. Floofty, undeterred, kept cleaning it off until they could get a good look at what it had become.

The specimen was tiny, barely bigger than both Floofty's paws put together. Its fur color matched their fur perfectly. It's eyes were still closed, but Floofty hypothesized that they would be a shade of purple like their own. All in all, it was a perfect clone of themself, all except for one glaringly different detail. While it didn't have teeth yet, it was obvious from the jaw shape that the small clone had an overbite. 

As Floofty observed, the tiny clone stopped crying. It started wriggling in their paws, suckling on one of their fingers when it got within range to do so. It was now that Floofty truly realized exactly what had been brought into the world.

"Fuck... It's an infant!"


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floofty is woefully underprepared for an infant. Time to call in some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm just saying that Grumpuses have cell phones in this AU.

*ring*  
*ring*  
*ri- click*

Triffany rolled over in bed, picking up the phone. 

"Hello?"  
"Professor Lottablog-"  
"You know you can call me Triffany, Floofty."  
"Right, Triffany, I need your help. You were a parent once, correct?"  
"I'm still a parent, even if my kids are grown up. What does that have to do with anything?"

Floofty paused, but when they spoke up again they were starting to sound panicked. 

"I need you to come over as soon as possible, tonight preferably"  
"Floofty, it's the middle of the night, what's so impor-"

Triffany was cut off as she heard a crash on the other end of the line, followed by what sounded like a baby crying.

"Oh no- I gotta go! Get over here!" And with that, they hung up, leaving Triffany confused, staring at the phone in her paws. With a sigh, she reached over and elbowed her husband awake.

"Wamby, get up, we gotta help out Floofty, they just called, they've got a baby."

~*~*~

Floofty hung up the phone, quickly turning and seeing what had happened with the clone. They saw that the clone had knocked over a nearby jar, causing it to break on the ground, the sound being what caused it to cry. Floofty sighed.

"It was just a loud noise, you didn't even get hurt."

Despite their mediocre attempts at calming it, the tiny clone continued to cry. They remembered how it calmed down earlier when they held it, so they carefully picked it up off the counter, holding it in their paws until it stopped crying and fell asleep. Floofty breathed in relief and put it back onto the counter, on top of the towel they had used to clean it up.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the front door. Heavy and loud enough to be heard all the way down in the lab, Floofty deduced that Triffany had brought Wambus. They quickly rushed upstairs to answer the door, coming face to face with Triffany and Wambus, the latter still being partially asleep, with them both holding bags of stuff.

"We stopped by a store on the way here, didn't know how much supplies you had."  
"Supplies?"  
"Yes, of course if you didn't know you wouldn't have prepared, although you seem to be holding up well right now-"

Floofty cut her off with a raised paw. "What exactly are you talking about?"  
"... The baby, Floofty, I heard it before you hung up. Going through birth alone must have been harrowing"

Floofty sputtered for an answer, getting out "Baby- what?! I didn't-!" Before regaining composure with a few breaths.

"It appears there's been a... Misunderstanding. Follow me, let me show you what happened. Watch where you step, it's not fully cleaned."

And with that, Floofty led the couple down into the lab. While they had cleaned up the solid biomatter and glass, there was still an ample amount of amniotic fluid and blood on the ground, with the broken cloning devices and biohazard trash bags temporarily shoved to the side. Floofty picked up the tiny clone and started explaining.

"I've recently been experimenting with DNA and cloning. So far, this has been the only viable specimen. It is specimen FB-6."  
"Awwww, Floofty they look just like you!"  
"Of course, it is made mostly of my DNA. The problem is I was expecting any clones to be at least juveniles or adolescents before they came out, not infants!"  
"So it was a good call that we brought the supplies, you really weren't expecting a baby."  
"Yes, and I thank you for that, but the main reason I called is... I need help. I don't know how to raise an infant, but I need to keep it here so I can observe its development."

Triffany hummed slightly. "Tell you what, I'll teach you everything you'll need to know, and help you figure things out, on one condition."  
"Deal! Anything!"  
"I get to be the baby's godmother!"  
"It's not a- alright, if anything happens to me whereas I'm not able to care for the clone, you may take care of it."

Triffany squealed, picking Floofty and the clone up and twirling with them, before bringing them upstairs, getting Wambus to clean up the downstairs mess. The rest of the night and a good chunk of the next day was spent teaching Floofty the ins and out of parenting and answering all their questions. Some parts went over smoother than others("It's going to poop in that?!") But after enough time had passed, Floofty knew enough to raise the clone as if it was a normal grumpus baby. But before they left, Triffany remembered a question she had wanted to ask.

"Oh by the way Floofty, you mentioned that the baby was mostly your DNA. What other DNA is in them?"

Floofty looked down, unsure of what to say. They grumbled out the answer.

"What was that hon? I couldn't hear you?"  
"I said it was Buddy's... The journalist"  
"Buddy? As in the one who helped us on the island?"  
"Isn't he dating Filbo now?" Wambus interjected, "how'd the two of you happen behind his back?"  
"We didn't! The only contact regarding this we had was when Buddy gave me the DNA sample."

Wambus and Triffany glanced at each other, leading Floofty to continue, "it was hair! I took the DNA from a sample of his hair and a sample of mine!"

Triffany leaned down, coming face to face with Floofty. "You need to tell them. Even if it didn't happen through normal means technically it's still Buddy's too."

As Triffany left with Wambus, she leaned back in with another comment.  
"And don't forget to tell your brother that he's an uncle now!"  
"It's not a-"

But the door closed before they could finish. "... Baby." The noise disturbed the clone in question, causing it to wake up and start fussing. Floofty gently picked it up out of the crib Triffany and Wambus had given them, holding it against them like they'd been taught. They looked down at it, noticing with a shock that its eyes had opened, and they weren't purple like they had expected, but instead a brilliant green. 'Just like Buddy's' Floofty thought to themself, smiling and chuckling softly.

"You're going to be quite something, FB-6"


	3. Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Snorpy and Chandlo to meet the newest Fizzlebean.

Floofty sat back on the couch with a heavy sigh. It had been about a week since the cloning devices had broke, a week since Triffany and Wambus had come by, and in that week they were managing pretty successfully in taking care of the infant clone and themself. While it was draining, they found it worth it to observe how the clone was developing. Having something else depend on them for food even fixed their own eating schedule.

Their phone buzzed next to them, luckily not waking the clone sleeping in their arms. Curious about who could be texting them, they checked it.

"Floofty, are you alright? I haven't heard from you in days"- Snorpington

They had forgotten to keep in contact with anyone other than Triffany for the past week, and they thought about what Triffany had said about telling Snorpy. They considered texting him the whole story, but instead, decided to simply snap a picture of the sleeping infant and send it to him, no context, no caption, before turning their phone off. They chuckled quietly to themself, knowing how much that would confuse him, and looked back down at the clone. They yawned, their sleeping schedule had been thrown out of sorts since the clone had entered their life. Perhaps... A bit of a nap wouldn't hurt...

They woke up with a start to the sound of the infant crying and pounding on the door. As they scooped the clone up and went to answer the door, it opened, revealing Snorpy, key still in paw, with Chandlo next to him.

"Since when have you had a key to my house?!"  
"You have a lot of nerve! Not answering when I called or texted, especially after sending... That!"  
"I just turned my phone off, I didn't want to be disturbed!"  
"Snorp-dawg, Floof-bro, both of you need to chill." Chandlo interjected, "you're freaking the little bro out."

Floofty stepped back, holding the clone against them, doing their best to calm them down. Snorpy, seeing how hard the infant was crying, also quieted down. Answers could wait, at least until things had calmed down. 

After the clone had calmed down some but was still obviously upset, Floofty motioned for Snorpy and Chandlo to wait in the living room, getting Snorpy to hold the infant.

"It's about time for it to feed, I'll explain while it does. I'll be right back."

After a moment of getting a bottle from the kitchen and coming back, they saw Snorpy and Chandlo cooing over the tiny clone. They chuckled softly, taking it back and getting it to suckle. They looked back up to the two, who were staring at them.

"So? Ask away"  
"You had a baby?!"  
"No."  
"You... Adopted a baby?"  
"Also no. I made a clone. I made several, but this was the only viable one."  
"I... Didn't realize you were capable of caring for an infant."  
"I wasn't, it came out early, and I admit that I had to ask Triffany for help."  
"I see. And how long ago was this?"  
"About a week ago" Floofty said with a yawn, "I'm still getting used to all this. But I need to observe it's development as it grows."  
"What's the little dawg's name?" Chandlo piped up, as the clone in question finished the bottle and yawned, quickly falling asleep.  
"Its designation is FB-6." Floofty answered, going to place the clone in its crib.  
"That's a terrible name for a baby, Floofty! Surely someone as smart as you can think of something better!"  
"It's not a baby, it's a clone."  
"If they're not going to stay an infant and they're going to grow, they'll need a name."

Floofty put the clone in its crib, turning and looking their brother in the eyes.  
"Smik"  
"What?!"  
"Short for Smiktor or Smiktoria, whichever it ends up being."  
"Floofty no! That's terrible!"  
"You insisted on a name, that will be a temporary name until I can think of something better."

Snorpy sighed, knowing that that would be the best he could get, at least for the time being. He glanced at the clone, realizing something as Chandlo took a couple pictures.

"... They're not a perfect clone, you don't have an overbite or green eyes."

Floofty sighed, deciding to get the truth out sooner than later.  
"I had to get a secondary source of DNA, Buddy gave me a hair sample."

"Bro, so it's Buddy's? You gotta tell him, and Filbo."  
"I don't need to do anything, I doubt he'd want anything to do with it."

Snorpy and Chandlo glanced at each other, their thoughts unknown, and the rest of their visit was awkward until they had to leave. The clone woke up as they left, so they were able to say goodbye. Floofty sighed as they closed the door, thinking that would be the end of it.

The various gifts they got over the course of the next couple weeks proved otherwise. Some were from Triffany and Wambus, some were from Snorpy and Chandlo, and evidently they had told some of the others because Floofty got gifts from them too.

After receiving the third onesie with a sickeningly sweet phrase on it, they pinched the bridge of their nose. They looked at the clone, who was currently wearing the first they had been given, and drooling all over a plush rabbit made by Gramble. Floofty scooped them up.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth, Smik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the name, Smik Fizzlebean! Smiktor if they choose to be a boy when they're older, Smiktoria if they choose to be a girl.


	4. Speech

Floofty got up from bed, cracking their back in the process, looking over to the crib. It had been a couple of months since Snorpy and Chandlo's visit, and Smik was developing just as a normal grumpus would, if not a little faster mentally. Floofty liked to think it was their genetics that contributed to that. Recently, they had devoted as much time as possible to reading out loud to them, whether it be the scientific journals they were referencing, the papers they were awaiting on Snorpy to review, or the sickeningly simple baby books that Triffany recommended, as well as talking to them whenever possible. The aim of this was to get Smik more exposed to words and phrases, in the hopes they'd start talking. It hadn't worked so far, but like any good scientist, Floofty knew that it would simply take time.

As they heard Smik wake up and start to fuss, Floofty quickly strode over to the crib, scooping them up.

"Good morning my little abomination, how are you this morning?"

As Smik giggled, Floofty took them to the kitchen for the start of what had become a bit of a morning routine. First feeding, changing, and clothing Smik, then taking care of themself.

After some dramatics with the second step("I know what goes into you! How can something so vile come out?!") Floofty ate breakfast with Smik on their lap, dressed in a fresh onesie. It had a design like a circuit board, a gift from Snorpy. Floofty had a book on the table, and as they leafed through it, they read to Smik in between bites of food. They hummed slightly, finishing their breakfast and glancing at the infant held securely in their lap. 

They started unconsciously purring, but stopped once they realized. They had been doing that more and more recently, but kept stopping. The infant was simply a clone, an experiment, no matter what the others thought, and they felt they couldn't get too attached. They picked Smik up, as well as the book, to continue reading on the couch. 

~*~*~

"And so, the valiant knight returned home, having saved the kingdom yet again. The end."

A few hours had passed, long enough for Floofty to finsh multiple books. They were starting to get tired, but Smik was as attentive as ever, regardless of having had a couple bottles in the time.  
"At least you'll end up a bookworm," Floofty chuckled to themself, reaching for another book, before a sound froze them where they sat.

"Mm... Ma..."

Floofty quickly turned back to Smik, sitting next to them on the couch.

"Did you just... Say that?"  
"Mmmm..."

Smik babbled for a short moment, before their eyes focused on Floofty, arms reaching up and mouth wide in a toothless smile.

"Ma.. Mama!"

Now later on, Floofty may deny they did anything. But in the moment, they were a mess, holding snugly onto Smik as tears fogged up their glasses.

"Smik... Smik you spoke! I'm so proud of you!"  
"Mama!"

They wiped the tears from their eyes as Smik yawned, the exertion of speaking apparently tiring them out. Floofty rocked them in their arms as they fell asleep, purring all the while. They smiled warmly as they laid Smik down in their crib, a paw gently feeling the downy fur on the infant's head.

All of a sudden, they stopped, sinking to their needs besides the crib.

"What... Am I doing? This isn't a baby, they're a... It's..."

But no matter how much Floofty tried to deny, they couldn't bring themself to say it. And they knew, deep down, that everything would change from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snorpy insisting his nibling have a name chiseled a crack in the dam holding back Floofty's emotions, this opened the floodgates.
> 
> Also look!!! At this!!!!
> 
> https://flooftyfizzlebeans.tumblr.com/post/643880313786875904/my-baby-drawing-craze-has-claimed-another-species


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floofty and Smik get dragged off to a surprise baby shower with some unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a bit new with my writing style, let me know how it is!
> 
> Probably not gonna stick with it tbh.

Floofty stood dumb-founded in the doorway, confetti still drifting down from a couple of party poppers. Triffany came around their side, her face a mix of guilt and mischief.

That morning, Triffany had arrived at their house, offering to help them with more parenting advice now that Smik was getting older. It had been about a month since their first word(and they had learned multiple words since) so Floofty agreed to go with her. Seeing the party decorations strung up everywhere, with the grumpuses obviously responsible there waiting past the door, they were seriously regretting the decision. 

Before they could escape however, they were swept into the party, with Smik staring wide-eyed and curious at everyone, the noise having woken them up. Floofty held them close, but alas, it was too late, and everyone had seen that they were awake. The questions came almost faster than they could answer.

"How old are they?"  
"4 months"  
"Did you really make a clone?"  
"Yes"  
"Can they speak?"  
"A couple words"  
"Is Buddy really the dad?"

That question opened the floodgates to a whole bunch more in the same vein, blocking Floofty into a metaphorical corner, until they finally snapped when someone tried touching Smik. This sent them literally snapping, fueled by instincts, threatening to bite any who came near. When the crowd had backed off, they made a break for the door, declaring what had just happened a "frivolous waste of time!" 

But as they opened the door to leave, they ran into someone. Another guest late to the party. As they looked up to give the newcomer an earful, they froze, as they locked eyes with a certain orange-furred grumpus, with a very familiar overbite and green eyes, and his blue-furred boyfriend behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun
> 
> Also someone else made art about Floofty making a clone!!!! Look!!!!!
> 
> https://clown-grump.tumblr.com/post/644145859671556096/a-while-ago-i-saw-the-topic-of-floofty-cloning


	6. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buddy uses he/they pronouns.

Floofty stared at Buddy, and Buddy stared right back, neither daring to make the first move. At least, not until Smik started to wriggle their way out of Floofty's arms. That is what broke the trance, and as Floofty got them settled back down, Buddy stepped past them, seeing everyone staring. He turned back to Floofty, and looked past them to Filbo, still standing in the door.

"What's going on?"  
"Apparently they sprung this party on the both of us. I'd have expected your boyfriend to pull something like this honestly." Floofty explained, gesturing to the blue grumpus in question.

Buddy sat on the closest couch, patting the spot next to him. And even as Filbo sat down, they looked to Floofty until they finally relented, sitting down in the spot indicated. Buddy looked around at the crowd, seeing them all still staring.

"What?"  
"Did... Did you know?"  
"Know about what?"  
"Buddy," Floofty interrupted. "Remember that time I asked for a DNA sample to use in an experiment?"

Buddy squinted in thought. "Yeah, you asked to use some of my fur to help with..." Buddy's eyes widened as the entirety of the situation hit them. "Wait... You ACTUALLY made a clone?! For real?!"

Floofty nodded, proudly smiling in spite of themself, and held up the infant. "This is FB-6, otherwise known as Smik."

Buddy squealed softly, and, after getting permission from Floofty, gently scooped Smik up into his arms as the lingering tension in the room noticeably dissipated. Floofty still kept a close eye on them, especially when he showed Filbo. But they trusted him enough to keep holding the baby, especially when they saw how he calmed them when Smik started getting fussy.

Afterwards they were able to relax somewhat. Still keeping a watchful eye on Smik, at least the others had learned to stop asking invasive questions, and Buddy fielding all the questions relating to him. However, they tensed up a bit when Filbo pulled them aside to get a private word in.

"Floofty, I need to talk to you about this, it's important."  
"Alright, but quickly."  
"Look, as your friend, and as Buddy's boyfriend, I think this is... Awesome, just amazing. Wonder of science and all that. On the other paw, as your mayor, I need to tell you that you can't make any other clones. It's kinda illegal, with all the messing with genetics and everything."  
Floofty sighed, adjusting their glasses. "You think I didn't know that before? In any case, I can't, all the devices were destroyed when Smik emerged, and with the amount of time I've devoted to raising them, attempting to raise another would be detrimental."  
Filbo sighed in visible relief, before speaking again. "There's... Something else I'm kinda wondering."  
"What is it?"  
"Do you have a... Babysitter, or anything like that?"  
"In the event that I cannot care for them, I have it arranged to Triffany will take them in. However, in the possibility that she is unavailable... I suppose I could arrange for you and Buddy to be next in line."

Filbo grinned, going back in to rejoin the crowd, while Floofty stayed on the outskirts. It was... Nice, to know that Smik was safe, and would be safe no matter what, and as they went up to Buddy and carefully took the baby back, they made a silent promise.

"Smik... If anything happens to you, it'll have to get through all of us first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOK!!!!!!
> 
> https://razzbybunn.tumblr.com/post/645456319659261952/floofty-and-their-almost-perfect-clone-from-one-of
> 
> I LOVE IT!   
> IT'S ADORABLE!  
> THANK YOU!!!!!
> 
> Also
> 
> Judge Grumpus: Floofty Fizzlebean, you have been accused of doing unethical cloning experiments. How do you plead?  
> Floofty: not guilty. I would never, ever-  
> Buddy: *holds Smik*  
> Floofty: make more than one


End file.
